The present invention relates to a magnetically-coupling ski rack with anti-theft means, for motor vehicles.
As is known, ski racks have already been produced which can be coupled to the roof of a motor vehicle by magnetic-coupling means having a plate-like element made of magnetic rubber or the like which adheres to the motor vehicle and supports conventional ski application brackets.
Ski racks of this type, such as for example the one disclosed in German patent application DE-2423565, have proved to be satisfactory from a strictly functional point of view, since the magnetic base plate is capable of exerting a coupling force which is more than sufficient to retain the skis on the roof of the motor vehicle even during high-speed travel of the vehicle.
However when using these types of ski racks, it is not possible to apply anti-theft devices in order to prevent unlawful removal of the skis.
As is known, in conventional ski racks the skis are in fact retained by means of a bar or the like which surmounts the skis and is closed, at the couplings of the ski rack to the roof, a lock which prevents removal of the skis from the ski rack.
This type of solution cannot be applied to magnetically-coupling ski racks, since even if the skis are locked with respect to the ski rack it is possible to very easily remove the ski rack from the roof of the vehicle, simply by lifting the magnetic plate at one edge and gradually separating it from the roof of the motor vehicle.
In this case, therefore, even if the separation of the skis from the ski rack can be prevented, one could not prevent the unlawful removal of the skis, together with the associated ski racks.